Dark Shadows: 615
Again the sounds of shrill police sirens have broken the silence on the great estate of Collinwood. For one man has tried to kill another, and vowed that he would keep trying until the deed is done. Episode 615 is the untitled 615th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Sean Dhu Sullivan with a script written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Friday, November 1st, 1968. Cast Principal Cast Crew * Robert Costello - Producer * Sean Dhu Sullivan - Director * Art Wallace - Story creator * Sam Hall - Writer * Ohrbach's - Fashions Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis; Story created and developed by Art Wallace. Copyright 1968, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * "DS 615" and "DS: 615" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * Opening still: Collinwood, exterior, day; Tower room side. * Closing still: Angelique's coffin inside the Collins family mausoleum. * Opening narration: Lara Parker. * This episode was recorded on Friday, October 25th, 1968. Dark Shadows Wiki; Episode 615 infobox. * This episode is included on disc one of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 and disc sixty-five of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD boxset collection by MPI Home Video. * Outside of the producer, writer and directing credits, the only other credited production crew member in this episode is Ohrbach's, who provided the costuming for this series. * Mrs. Johnson is the first character seen in this episode. * Sheriff Patterson has the first lines of dialogue in this episode. * The Collinwood foyer is the first location seen in this episode. * This is the only episode of Dark Shadows with Alfred Sandor playing the role of Sheriff George Patterson. The character appears next in episode 658, where he will once again be played by Vince O'Brien. Story notes * Behind the scenes: Joe Haskell is currently at the Collinsport jail following the events of last episode. * Sheriff Patterson interviews Sarah Johnson about Joe Haskell's recent attack on Barnabas Collins in the Collinwood drawing room. * Sheriff Patterson then questions Julia Hoffman in the drawing room. Allusions * Both Sarah Johnson and Sheriff Patterson make references to Joe Haskell. * Joe Haskell tried to strangle Barnabas Collins in episode 614. * Julia Hoffman makes reference to Maggie Evans in this episode. Bloopers * The music mis-ques slightly during Julia Hoffman's first conversation with Barnabas Collins. Quotes * Sheriff Patterson: Mrs. Johnson? If you come into the drawing room, I'd like to hear your account of just what happened today. .... * Sarah Johnson: I've always prided myself in not saying too much. .... * Julia Hoffman: Joe is not completely's rational, Sheriff. He's... disturbed. Mentally. .... * Barnabas Collins: So, Sheriff Patterson wants Joe Haskell's medicine, does he? Very well. He shall have it. I had nothing to do with the poison, Julia. Nothing at all. And no one can prove that I did. .... * Julia Hoffman: Barnabas, what difference does it make who catches the vampire? * Barnabas Collins: A great deal! * Julia Hoffman: Why? * Barnabas Collins: Well if they find the vampire, I'm sure that... my past will somehow be discovered. * Julia Hoffman: That's insane. You've got no connection with it. * Barnabas Collins: Well I don't want to take any chances. See also External Links * * * * * * Footnotes References 1968 | Angelique Collins | Barnabas Collins | Coffin | Collinwood | Collinwood drawing room; Collinwood foyer | Collins family | Collinsport | Collinsport jail | Fangs | Full moon | George Patterson | Joe Haskell | Maggie Evans | Maine | Old House | Old House parlor | Portrait of Barnabas Collins II | Sheriff | Vampires ----